Web of Lies
by WebDancer
Summary: Spinner is a new mutant (one I made up) and she proves to be a slight problem when she shows fear towards Logan. What could our favorite admantuim boned man have done to this poor girl?


Colossus had no idea where he was; he had been separated from the team. They were looking for a mutant in these woods but they couldn't find it. Professor said to watch out, he also said that she had been blocking his telepathy for quite some time. He told Colossus that this sudden change in strength could signify that the mutant was hurt or sick or maybe luring them into a false sense of security. Colossus knew he had to be on his guard. _Man I would kill for a cookie right now_, he thought to himself. _Would you like a meal instead?_ a voice echoed in his head. The first mental picture he got of the owner of the voice was a spider, but then he imagined a siren luring men to their dooms.

The voice was in his head; maybe this was the mutant they were looking for. If she was telepathic that was probably why professor had such a hard time finding her. All of a sudden, as if by magic, a silvery strand appeared in front of him. It looked like a spider web. Colossus decided to follow it.

When he reached the end he was in a small area of trees. "Good evening, sir." the same voice he heard earlier said behind him.

"Who are you?" he asked as he turned around to face the owner. She looked at him and smiled sadly. Her hair was silver and it looked like spider web. Her eyes seemed blank and blind. Her clothing resembled a renaissance woman; a black bodice over a white torn up peasant top, a black skirt with silver embroidery, and a staff topped with a moon. _She is blind maybe I can run_, he thought.

"Boy, you do not know if I am blind or not, if you run, I will fight you." She said to him. He remembered she was a telepath.

"I am Piotr, ma'am" he said as he extended his hand out, " I wanted to know if you could locate my friends."

"I can locate your precious X-men for you but I will not go with you back to Professor Charles Xavier." She told him in a forceful manner, " I am Spinner, sorceress of the forest."

Colossus was highly confused. He wanted to know if she was really a sorceress. He realized that she was staring at him in a way that made him think again of a spider. She walked over to him. He also realized for a spider like sorceress, she was very pretty.

"Do you want some food?" she asked her tone soft and tender, "you asked for a cookie, I do not have any of those but I do have some food."

"What kind of foods?" he asked "I don't want flies," he said under his breath.

She walked back over to him she held out a tray that had some interesting looking foods on it. He saw there were flowers on it, and he decided to grab the most normal looking food that resembled bread. He took a bite and hoped it wasn't poisoned. She grabbed another one of the breads and ate it. He was thankful for this meal. Spinner was actually a very kind and loved to hear about his life. He had no idea how long it had been since he got separated. He found that he had lost his communicator while he was lost. He knew he needed to find the team.

"Spinner," he asked, " can you locate my friends now?"

"Of course," She replied with a smile, "they are a half mile that way and closing in. Would you like to go meet them?"

"That would be nice." He said as he let out a sigh of relief.

The two mutants walked to meet Piotr's companions. Colossus heard their voices and called out to them. The first person to come through the trees was storm, her white hair in a messy ponytail and her leather battle uniform slightly unzipped, next came Cyclops, he had his visor on and at the ready in case it was a trap, and the last person to climb through the trees was Wolverine, his entrance was met with a scream. Spinner ran back into the woods at the sight of Logan. She remembered what he had done to her. She hoped Colossus wouldn't follow her because Logan would probably come to. The rush of memories came to her. She held onto the sides of her head as a sharp pain in her hands reminded her of what she was, an experiment. The two metallic claws that came out of her knuckles told her she was a government project. The blood rushing out of the wounds told her she was nothing but a failure. The voice she heard in her head told her she was worthless. She remembered every moment in the lab, no matter how hard she tried to forget.


End file.
